1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for supporting candoliers, and more particularly, to a molded plastic device for supporting a candolier in a window or on or beside another inclined, preferably vertical, smooth surface such as, for example, a mirror.
2. Description of Related Art
As used herein, the term "candolier" generally refers to lightweight electric candles of the type frequently used for decorative lighting, especially holiday lighting, in windows. Such candoliers are frequently made of molded plastic and comprise a base member, at least one tubular or tapered tubular upright member having a threaded socket at the end opposite the base member. The threaded socket is adapted to engage the threaded socket of an electric light bulb, and typically receives electrical current through a conductor extending through the base and tubular member. Alternatively, one or more batteries disposed inside the base or tubular member can supply electrical energy to the socket and bulb.
Because candoliers are usually lightweight and because the windowsills in which they are often displayed are narrow, the weight of a conventional electrical cord extending out of the base and hanging over the windowsill can cause the candolier to turn over or fall out of the window. In an effort to overcome these difficulties, holding devices for electric candles have previously been disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,392,191; 4,468,721; and 5,199,781. Other support members for electric candles are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,505,365 and 4,839,784. Devices utilizing suction cups as mounting devices for support members are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 840,618; 2,139,805; 5,028,026; and 5,110,078.